Meant To Be
by lilzazu
Summary: Prince Heero is to marry Princess Caitlyn, and they love each other. But Relena steps in, determined to start a war...*pacifism? nah..*, yet Heero and Caitlyn and bound for eternity...is their Love for each other strong enuf?
1. Rain

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money. OC's are mine.   
  
**AN:** This is a totally AU idea. No Gundams. Heero is a Prince, and has a childhood friend to marry, Princess Caitlyn. But Relena will prevent it. Duo and Trowa are cousins, Duo's father is Heero's father's advisor, and Trowa's father is Caitlyn's father's advisor. Quatre...and Wufei...will fit in somewhere...^.^''' I didn't get that far yet!! PLEASE REVIEW and give me ANY ideas!! ALL WELCOME!! PLEASE JUST REVIEW...like or not!!   
~*~*~*~* denote flashbacks   
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  


**_ Meant To Be   
Part 1: Rain _**   
  
  
     The rain poured dismally in the kingdom Quaylight (Kay-light). Only 20 minutes earlier, it had been a beautiful spring day, bright with sunshine. It was one of the beautiful spring days that 15-year-old Princess Caitlyn Sege enjoyed spending outside with her companion, Prince Heero Yuy. But now, she was alone in the North Garden's maze. Square openings were made in case someone wandering in the maze got lost and needed shelter to rest from the sun, rain, or for the night. It wasn't hard to get lost in the large maze. The openings were made to fit approximately three people. And there, she huddled in one of the little openings of a concrete wall of the maze, shivering. She was thoroughly soaked from the downpour.   
  
     Caitlyn and Heero had been friends since Caitlyn was 3 and Heero was 4, so they had been childhood friends. Almost never being allowed out of the palace grounds prevented any other friends for Caitlyn. Her father was the King of Aurora, and was good friends with the King of Quaylight, Heero's father. Apart from this friendship, the two kingdoms neighbor each other, and travel from palace to palace took about 2 hours by car. Since Caitlyn was forbidden to leave the palace without her father, and only to travel to another kingdom for specific reasons, she had gotten really upset when she realize she wouldn't be allowed to play with Heero often at a young age. Thus, a secret underground passage with transporting tracks was created so they could travel to either side within 20 minutes, according to high technology.   
  
     The secret passage was often used by the two children even from the age of 5 and on. The tracks were for an automatic carriage-like transporter that moved very quickly. As long as either of them had permission, they were allowed to travel to visit each other without hassle.   
  
     Heero had always been there for her, taking care of her, as he was a year older than she was. When Caitlyn was 8, her mother had been pregnant, but died, along with her unborn sibling, during a complicated childbirth. When her mother had been pregnant, Caitlyn had been afraid that once the new child was born, she would be forgotten. After all, it was a common fear among children that their parents would forget them. She had vowed that she would dislike her new sibling. But it was Heero who had assured her that it would not happen, that her parents would love her all the same. Caitlyn had then realized Heero was right, and apologized to her mother just the night before the Queen went into labor, and died the following morning. Caitlyn had been devastated. She refused to see anyone, her father the same and no assurance to her, and she had refused to eat. Then, Heero had picked the lock, and made her understand that the dead could not be brought back to life. It was he who explained that her mother and sibling, a sister, were both happy in heaven and hate to see her or her father like that.   
  
     And with that knowledge, Caitlyn had comforted her father, and strengthened their father-daughter bond. Heero had spoken the truth. He didn't have a mother either, as she had died from disease in her sleep when Heero was merely 2 years old. But this had bonded Heero and his father together, and at that time of depression, it did the same to Caitlyn and her father.   
  
  
  
     As they grew older, Caitlyn and Heero realized that they were contracted to marriage as soon as Heero turned 16. This would tie the bonds between the two Kingdoms. Both of them had been sensitive to the fact that they were used as a peace treaty, despite the fact they knew their fathers would never go into war; their friendship was too strong. In fact, Caitlyn had avoided Heero, as Heero avoided her, for about two weeks, before both of them realized that it made no difference to them. They were good friends, and they loved each other from a young age.   
  
     Remembering this, Caitlyn drew out a chain from inside her shirt, a silver chain that had a locket and a ring. The locket was her mother's; a heart shaped one given to her at her birth, with her name written on it. The silver ring was given to her on her 9th birthday, from Heero. For fun, he had promised that he would one day marry her. She slipped the chain from her neck, turning the ring around, studying it. It was a simple, plain, silver ring, but she loved it. She clutched it in her fist, and buried her face in the cradle made by her arms, resting on top of her knees, letting her tears free again.   
  
     The earlier scene replayed behind her closed eyelids as she cried, trying in vain to forget the image.   
  
     When Heero and Caitlyn decided that they would give romance a try partially for the sake of their kingdoms and their father's, they had gotten off to a good start. Heero loved Caitlyn, as she loved him, because they knew each other so well. Apart from the knowledge they would someday be bound to each other, life went on as it did before. Caitlyn had been 12, Heero 13.   
  
     Earlier, Caitlyn had gone through the underground tunnel to pay a visit to Heero's father, King Trevin, passing on a message from her own father to Heero's father, and to spend the afternoon with Heero, as they had planned the day before.   
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
     "Princess Caitlyn! What a pleasant surprise!" King Trevin exclaimed when the Princess was led into his study. He smiled broadly, taking in the Princess's physical features. She had dark brown hair, curly tresses that feel to her mid back, and blue eyes. She was average size for a 14 year old, standing at 5 feet 6, about 4-5 inches shorter than Heero. She was a beautiful girl. Today, she was dressed formally to report to King Trevin, bringing with her a change of clothes for her informal outing with Heero. She wore a light blue dress with sleeves just past her elbows, the material tight around her body, flowing out a bit from the waist. The dress was fringed with darker blue, as from waist down, the color darkened. She curtsied in front of the king.   
  
     "How do you do King Trevin?" She asked politely.   
  
     "Rise, Princess Caitlyn, ever so courteous! I'm fine, just fine, now, I assume you are here looking for Heero?"   
  
     "Yes and no, Your Majesty, Father asks that I bring you some documents on the country's news. He said that you had asked for it?"   
  
     "Ah, yes, thank you very much." Caitlyn handed the discs and folders to the man that came forth to take it from her, the man bowing before her courteously.   
  
     "Now, I won't bother you any longer, I assume you want to get changed?"   
  
     "Yes sir."   
  
     "You know where you can go. Lucy," King Trevin signaled to a girl in her late teens. "Take Princess Caitlyn where she can change."   
  
     "Yes Your Majesty." Lucy curtsied, and gestured to Caitlyn. "This way Princess."   
  
     "See you later King Trevin!" Caitlyn curtsied before following Lucy out of the study.   
  
     Once changed, she was heading back toward the King's study again, when she saw Heero ahead of her, entering the study. Holding his hand was Relena Peacecraft. Relena was the princess of the third country on the other side of Quaylight. She and Caitlyn didn't have a good relationship. And because of that, Heero loathed Relena too. Relena was always after him, stalking him.   
  
     "Heero!" She called, but Heero was walking too quickly, entering the study as soon as the servant standing at the door had announced his arrival. She followed, dismissing Lucy to her other duties. She shook her head at the servant at the door about to announce her arrival, and stood at the side, listening.   
  
     "What is it Heero?"   
  
     "Father." Heero bowed, and Relena curtsied.   
  
     "What brings you here, Princess Relena?"   
  
     "How do you do Your Majesty?" Relena asked.   
  
     "Rise Princess Relena. I am well."   
  
     "Thank you Your Highness." Relena straightened.   
  
     "Father, I need to talk to you."   
  
     "Yes?"   
  
     "I need you to please do me a favor."   
  
     Caitlyn knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it. _ 'Favor? Heero? What for?' _ She wondered.   
  
     "Please, write a letter to Caitlyn and King Daren for me."   
  
     "What for my son?"   
  
     "I have changed my mind. I want to marry Relena." Heero clutched Relena's hand tighter, and Relena beamed. Caitlyn's heart froze, watching as King Trevin absorbed the news and stood angrily.   
  
     "What for Heero? What made you change your mind?"   
  
     "I…" Heero trailed off.   
  
     "Say it." Caitlyn heard Relena hiss.   
  
     "Because Father, Caitlyn is just a childhood friend. I truly love Relena. Caitlyn is a wildflower compared to my beautiful rose. She is but a peasant to my Princess." Heero boldly took a step forward, as Caitlyn's eyes filled with tears. "Please father, I love Relena."   
  
     King Trevin sighed. "My son, I love you too much to make you marry someone you would not want to, but you know that it is hard to change something like this when it concerns the country." "Father I don't want to be a peace offering." Heero pleaded. King Trevin shook his head. "Very well," He said in defeat, knowing he could never deny his son anything. He couldn't deny the only thing left of his wife, the Queen, the son that resembled her so much, especially the cobalt eyes. "I will write a message to King Daren and see what he shall say. But I don't guarantee anything. Are you willing to sacrifice your friendship with Caitlyn for this? I don't want to do this, you know very well that it will destroy the relationship between Quaylight and Aurora."   
  
     "I'm sorry Father, but please, I love Relena."   
  
     King Trevin sighed again. "Very well Heero. I'll ask you one last time. Princess Caitlyn or Princess Relena?"   
  
     In answer, Heero pulled Relena toward him, and bent down, kissing her deeply and passionately. Caitlyn refused to let her tears fall. She was angry. She stepped forward into the room. King Trevin took in a deep breath.   
  
     "Princess Caitlyn, you must pass a message back to your Father for me." He said wearily. But Caitlyn's gaze was fixed on Heero and Relena. Heero who had hastily broken the kiss when he noticed Caitlyn's entrance. His eyes held hurt, pain, and sorrow. But in her anger, Caitlyn saw only pity and sympathy. Relena was widely smiling, smirking at her, clinging possessively at Heero's arm. With a choked sob, a single tear dropped down Caitlyn's cheek.   
  
     "I hate you Heero Yuy, and I will for the rest of my life. I've never known anyone like you." Her voice rose as she spoke. "You broke your promises, and you lied. I HATE YOU! NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" And she ran.   
  
     "Cait!" Heero had called, trying to break Relena's grip.   
  
     "Don't worry about it Heero, she'll get over it. After all, she is only a peasant compared to me." Relena looked knowingly into Heero's eyes, and his shoulders slumped.   
  
     Caitlyn had run immediately to the maze. She didn't really know the way, but she didn't care. It started to rain, but she didn't care. She crashed into servants, who all quickly apologized, not that Caitlyn noticed. Strong arms gripped her as she ran into yet another person.   
  
     "Princess! What's the matter?" It was Duo Maxwell, the son of a nobleman, one of the close advisors of King Trevin. He was also Heero's companion. But Caitlyn wanted to be alone.   
  
     "Don't touch me! I order you to let me go!" She screamed. Duo immediately let go of her. Touching a Princess in the first placed was a crime, and not following her orders would get him into major trouble. But she never mentioned that he couldn't follow her, and follow her he did, just in case.   
  
     Caitlyn reached the maze in record time, now that she was wearing casual jeans and a blue t-shirt. She thread into the closest entrance, and Duo followed. He knew the way around the maze well. But in the dense, falling curtain of rain, and running, trying not to slip as he followed the Princess that obviously had no idea where she was going, he soon lost sight of her. Caitlyn turned every way she could, just running to let her emotions out. Then, when she had gotten tired, she had curled up in one of the concrete openings, lost in the maze at last. She didn't care. Her heart was cold, and she felt only anger and pain.   
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~* 

  
  
  
  
  
     "How could you do this to me Heero?" She whispered. "I thought we had a promise." She wiped her tears. She hated Relena. At her 9th birthday, just the three of the celebrating in one of Caitlyn's numerous playrooms, Relena had watched Heero give Caitlyn the silver ring, promising marriage. She had already been in love with Heero, and was jealous that Heero gave her no affection, and only cared for Caitlyn. In Relena's mind, she was better than Caitlyn, prettier, more intelligent, and had much more to give than Caitlyn. In her 10-year-old rage, Relena had picked up a glass that held her grape juice, and screamed, throwing the glass hard toward Caitlyn's head. Sitting only about a meter away from the spoiled princess, Caitlyn gasped as the thin glass shattered, connecting hard with the side of her head. The glass cut her head, and the grape juice covered her hair, face, and white birthday dress. The one her mother had made for her just before she had died. Heero had caught Caitlyn before she fell out of her chair at the impact of the breaking glass, quickly calling the servants to get King Daren and a doctor as he brushed all the excess glass off of the injured and crying girl. Two servants also stepped forward to restrain Relena, but a quick order sent them scurrying back a few steps. Relena had thrown herself at Caitlyn, pulling at her hair, screaming that Heero was hers, and hitting the smaller girl. In a daze of pain and brought up to be courteous, never violent, Caitlyn didn't fight back. So Heero did for her, stating that he would always remain by Caitlyn's side forever.   
  
     Stating that he hated Relena Peacecraft from that day on. That he would never EVER be hers. And he had vowed. Now he broke his promise and lied about marriage. Caitlyn couldn't stop crying. She hadn't cried this hard since her mother's death.   
  
     And the rain continued to pour ruthlessly.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Hey! How's this story? PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you people like! What is to happen? What's wrong with you Heero?!?!? Don't get my wrong, I dont' dislike Relena...but...she fits in like this...o.k? Sorry! Once again...REVIEW!! 


	2. Failed Explanations

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money. OC's are mine.   
  
**AN:** This is a totally AU idea. No Gundams. Heero is a Prince, and has a childhood friend to marry, Princess Caitlyn. But Relena will prevent it. Duo and Trowa are cousins, Duo's father is Heero's father's advisor, and Trowa's father is Caitlyn's father's advisor. Quatre...and Wufei...will fit in somewhere...^.^''' I didn't get that far yet!! PLEASE REVIEW and give me ANY ideas!! ALL WELCOME!! PLEASE JUST REVIEW...like or not!!   
~*~*~*~* denote flashbacks   
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  


**_ Meant To Be   
Part 2: Failed Explanations _**   
  
  
     Duo didn't know what to do. He had lost sight of Princess Caitlyn only moments into the maze. _ What exactly HAD happened?' _ He wondered. It had started to rain, and his braid was getting wet. _'Great. Now I get tangles. This is one bad day.' _ He sighed, and exited the maze. It would be hopeless to keep looking, and in the rain too. He headed back to his room to get changed first, then to find out what happened. Maybe Heero would know. After all, the two of royalty were best of friends.   
  
     Heero was pain-stricken. He hadn't meant for Caitlyn to hear it that way. He hadn't meant it at all. Relena was the peasant compared to his beautiful Caitlyn. And here, the blond peasant was attached to his arm.   
  
     "Let me go Relena. I already did what you told me to. Go back to your father and tell him."   
  
     "But Heero, you must come with me!"   
  
     "I'm not going to your palace yet." He forced Relena's grip from his arm, and started walking away. Relena stepped in front of him, glaring at him.   
  
     "You are now promised to me Heero Yuy. Don't forget that. Like I told you, if you do anything wrong before we're married, a war WILL ensue. And that brat Caitlyn Sege's Kingdom will be the first target. That country is so vulnerable."   
  
     "Don't you dare!" Heero growled. "I already told my father I would marry you. But I'm not married to you yet and I am free to do as I please. Don't forget you have no right to speak to me so impolitely. But I'll say this Relena Peacecraft; you are nothing but a peasant to use such cruel ways to blackmail me. The only reason I'm doing this is so the kingdoms will not go to war. I will not allow it." He pushed past her, but again, she caught his wrist.   
  
     "If you are going to look for that pretty princess of yours right now, forget it. I will not allow it."   
  
     "Like I said Princess Relena, you have no right to speak to me like that. Respect me and yourself." Heero tugged hard, slipping his wrist from her grip and stalking away. Behind him, Relena pouted.   
  
     "Princess Relena!" Relena turned, quickly schooling her expression, to face Duo. Another one of Heero and Caitlyn's friends, but Duo may be important to help her out. She started to smirk, the corners of her mouth turning up into an evil expression before she smiled completely, and sweetly.   
  
     "Duo! I was just looking for you!" She exclaimed.   
  
     "Yes?" Duo bowed and straightened.   
  
     "Have you seen Caitlyn?"   
  
     "Why would you look for her here?" Duo asked, surprised. Why not look for someone starting from their home?   
  
     "I called her from my palace but a maid answered and said that Caitlyn was here, so I am looking for her."   
  
     "She was pretty upset. Maybe something happened at home."   
  
     "Upset? But why?"   
  
     "I'm not sure. I was just heading to find Heero and ask if he knew anything."   
  
     "Where'd you see her Duo? Let me see if I can comfort her while you get Heero."   
  
     "She's in the maze somewhere." Duo bowed again before hurrying off after Heero. Relena waited until Duo was out of hearing range.   
  
     "My Heero, I have taken you away from Caitlyn, but since you are going to explain to her…" Her expression turned darker. "I will make sure I get to her first. She will be absolutely…delighted…to hear the story."   
  
  
  
     Caitlyn looked up, rubbing the final tears from her red eyes. She wanted nothing more than to be home right then, and in the comforting presence of both her dog, a golden retriever named Rusty, and her father. But the tunnel was in the south side, and one had to pass through the palace to get there. Pass by Heero's room, his study, and his portion of the palace. She wished she could teleport. She slipped from her spot, wrapping the necklace around her hand and still clutching it, raising it up to her eye level. She stepped back into the rain, letting the cold water and cold air engulf her as she shivered again, watching the water droplets slide off the locket and ring. She then turned her face up to the partially bright, partially dark sky, letting the endless rain wash away evidence of her tears. Feeling a strong bubble of emotions within her, she fought to keep it there until she couldn't hold it in anymore. And she screamed toward the sky. It only rained harder. Lowering her head, she unclasped the chain, pulling the ring out and pocketing it before replacing the chain around her neck. And with her head still lowered, she started walking again, not caring where she went, and just walking. Her thoughts were a blank, save the single lined repeated itself in her head.   
  
     _'I hate you Heero Yuy.'_   
  
     "Caitlyn!" Relena's voice cut through Caitlyn's thoughts and the Princess winced. She wanted never to see Relena again. Pretending not to hear her, Caitlyn continued to walk quickly.   
  
     "Caitlyn!" Relena called again, and in seconds, her hand close around Caitlyn's arm in a tight grip. "Look at you Caitlyn? You're a mess! How can you call yourself a Princess? You are soaked!"   
  
     "Leave me alone Relena. I don't want to talk to anyone now."   
  
     "But please, Caitlyn, let me explain."   
  
     "What about?" Caitlyn whirled, glaring at the other Princess. Relena was wearing a raincoat over her dress, and had an umbrella over her head. "Explain that Heero chose you over me? Thank you very much but I already know!" She said sarcastically. "And congratulations since you've loved him for so long. Now excuse me." Caitlyn curtsied clumsily since she wasn't wearing a dress, and settled quickly for a bow before walking again.   
  
     "Just listen to me Caitlyn!" Caitlyn stopped with a sigh.   
  
     "What." She whispered, tears already forming in her eyes once more. She hated that she was weak, hated that she couldn't stop crying.   
  
     "It isn't my fault." Relena started. Caitlyn turned slightly.   
  
     "What?"   
  
     "I told Heero no, that you love him a lot. But he said he didn't care, he said he liked me, but I told him that I didn't want you to be sad."   
  
     "You what?" Caitlyn couldn't believe it. There was no way around it; it was all Heero's thoughts.   
  
     "He said you were a childhood friends, and he wanted to keep it that way, that he only liked you as a sister."   
  
     "Why are you telling me this Relena?" Caitlyn turned, eyes shining with tears once more.   
  
     "Because you have a right to know! Look, Caitlyn, I'm sorry about your ninth birthday. I'm sorry about everything I've done to you. I really love Heero, and if you do too, can't you please just accept this and let him choose? If he loves me and wanted to be with me, wouldn't you rather make him happy?" Relena pleaded. She knew Caitlyn wouldn't fall for it. But Caitlyn was at her weakest defense at the moment, and she knew that by repeating the false fact that Heero loved her instead of Caitlyn would crumble the last of her defenses. "Wouldn't you want to make him happy?" She asked again.   
  
     "…"   
  
     "Think about it Caitlyn, what's the point of marrying a man who's heart doesn't belong to you?" Relena blurted. Caitlyn's eyes flashed.   
  
     "If your explanation is finished, I'm leaving now."   
  
     "Just understand Caitlyn. For you, me and most of all, for Heero."   
  
     "Drop it." Caitlyn continued to walk away.   
  
     "Caitlyn!"   
  
     "Relena, please, I just want to go home." Caitlyn replied, stopping one last time.   
  
     "Caitlyn, to leave the maze, there's a trick. Move forward until you hit the first left, and take it. Then, continue taking every left and right until you past 6 of them, and take two more lefts. Then you're home free."   
  
     Home free. The two words that Heero always used when they played any kind of game, meaning safe. Home free in sports. Home free in hide and seek. Home free in tag. Home free in video games. She ran.   
  
     Behind her, Relena laughed. The directions out of the maze were true, and the last two words home free had completely destroyed Caitlyn's defenses. She turned the other way, making her way out of the maze as well.   
  
  
  
     Heero turned at the sound of running footsteps behind him. "Duo! Have you seen Princess Caitlyn?" He asked as the braided teen ran up. Duo panted, slightly hunched over.   
  
     "Why do you and Relena ask the same questions?" He gasped between his staggered, uneven breathing. "I wanted to ask you why Caitlyn was crying. Did something happen in Aurora?"   
  
     "Relena asked you the same thing? Where is she? Nothing is wrong with Aurora or your cousin, what's his name, would have called you."   
  
     "Trowa. Princess Caitlyn's in the maze, I lost sight of her."   
  
     Heero mumbled a curse, looking out to the unsheltered garden. It was raining very hard.   
  
     "What happened?"   
  
     "I was speaking with Father. Caitlyn overheard and got upset, but she didn't hear the entire story."   
  
     "What was it?" Duo watched Heero, frowning.   
  
     "I'm marrying Relena."   
  
     It took a moment for that to sink into Duo's mind before his eyes widened in surprise.   
  
     "Marrying that Peacecraft?" Duo choked out. "Excuse me Prince Heero, but why?"   
  
     "I have no choice." At least Duo was willing to listen. "She blackmailed me. If I don't marry her, war will start between the Kingdoms. Starting with Aurora, Relena made that point clear." Heero sighed. "I don't want the fates of the innocents resting in my hands. I don't want a war started because of me."   
  
     "But Princess Caitlyn…"   
  
     "Cait doesn't know. Relena made it clear that if I made any move to tell anyone, the war will start anyway."   
  
     "That's right. It will. I hold the threat to start it now since you told Duo." Relena said from behind them. Duo and Heero turned, surprised.   
  
     "I had a talk with Caitlyn already Heero, you need not…worry…to much." Relena drawled lazily, leaning against the railing and looking out to the garden.   
  
     "You talked to her?" Heero asked, voice low, expressing anger. "What did you say to her?" Duo glared at Relena. He couldn't believe the Princess could be so crazy as to threaten to start a war. And hurt the innocent Princess Caitlyn everyone in both the Kingdoms Quaylight and Aurora loved.   
  
     "You need not worry my fiancé, I simply told her the truth." With that, Relena giggled, and left. As soon as she was gone, Heero turned to Duo.   
  
     "Please Duo. I need your help. You have to tell Caitlyn for me."   
  
     "I can't if it will start a war. You said it Prince Heero. We don't want to be responsible for innocents."   
  
     "I can't do this to Caitlyn, I love her." Heero sighed. He regret never making this point true to Caitlyn. He regret that he to be the link to stopping a war. "Help me Duo." He pleaded, signaling for Duo to follow him as he headed quickly toward the maze.   
  
     "Prince Heero, even by going to the maze now, it will be hard to find the Princess." Duo pointed out. Heero turned.   
  
     "I owe her so much to try. All our days from childhood to now we've never wandered the maze. It was forbidden." He continued to the maze, and Duo followed silently behind. They were just about to enter the maze when a walking figure exiting the maze caught Duo's eye. He looked closer, and caught sight of dark brown, long hair, darkened even more by the rain. Princess Caitlyn.   
  
     "Prince Heero!" Duo gestured toward the Princess, who was walking slowly, staring at the ground. Catching sight of her, Heero broke into a run.   
  
     "Caitlyn, please wait!" He called. Duo sprinted after the Prince.   
  
     Hearing the voice of someone Caitlyn didn't want to see, Caitlyn's head snapped up. Heero was a quick runner, and there was only 60 meters remaining between them. She bit her lip, and broke off into a run. If she could get back to the tunnel and lock the door before Heero reached her, she would never have to see him again. 40 meters. She ran. She knew Heero was faster than she was, but she gave it her all. She had a head start, didn't she? She struggled not to slip on the wet grass.   
  
     "Caitlyn!" Heero called desperately again when he saw Caitlyn break into a run. She didn't answer him. Heero ran harder after her. Each step brought him closer to the Princess he so deeply loved. He couldn't tell her the truth, but he could at least tell her that he loved her all the same. He didn't think about that just yet. He needed to catch her first. Lagging only a few meters behind the younger girl, Heero called again.   
  
     "Caitlyn please!"   
  
     "Don't follow me!" She screamed, pushing even harder. Reaching out, Heero grabbed her arm, forcing her back to him. She glared at him through the rain and her soaked bangs, pulling away from him.   
  
     "Don't touch me." She said quietly, her voice laced with anger and hurt.   
  
     "Listen to me Caitlyn."   
  
     "I would rather not." She turned, starting to walk again, but Heero caught her again.   
  
     "I love you." He said, wrapping his strong arms around her smaller frame. She fought against him.   
  
     "I hate you! Let me go! Respect the Princess of Aurora!" She said louder, hoping someone else would hear her, but the drone of the rain carried her voice away. She pushed at his chest, but his grip was unrelenting.   
  
     "Let me explain!" Heero urged. Duo, who just reached them, nodded vigorously, even though neither of them was paying attention to him. Caitlyn stopped fighting after a moment, taking in a deep breath. As she expected, Heero loosened his hold.   
  
     "Cait, please." Heero whispered. "I love you."   
  
     Suddenly, Heero was on his back, on the ground, Caitlyn standing above him.   
  
     "Oldest trick in the book Heero. You taught me this one too." She said quietly. She had used his lack of concentration to her advantage, putting her foot between his ankles, behind his right ankle, and tripped him, using her body to push him over. "I never want to see you again. You lied and you broke your promise. I hate you Heero Yuy." She dug into her pocket and pulled out the silver ring, and threw it down on the ground beside Heero. "Take your ring back. As of today, I, Princess Caitlyn Sege of Aurora will have nothing more to do with Kingdom Quaylight. Duo Maxwell is the witness of this statement." She bowed again, as she was not wearing a dress.   
  
     "Prince Heero Yuy." She said politely and nodded to Duo. "Mr. Maxwell." Turning on her heel, she ran on her way. Duo quickly pulled the prince off of the ground, but Heero paused, picking up the silver ring. He held in tightly, knowing it was no use to run after Caitlyn.   
  
     "Your Highness, please, allow me to speak." Duo bowed his head politely. Heero waved in answer. "You did the right thing." Duo said. Heero turned angrily at him.   
  
     "How could you say that Duo Maxwell? I hurt her and it's the right thing?"   
  
     "Yes sir. For Princess Relena is watching us, don't turn! Wait for Princess Caitlyn to take a break and then talk to her, if I may suggest it."   
  
     "Very well." In his urgency, Heero realized that he had failed to notice any one else's presence. He ground his teeth together in anger. _ 'I will never let this go Relena Peacecraft. I will find a way out of this. And Caitlyn...I'm sorry...'_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Sorry...it's so...I dunno....but I need ideas...should I make them come to a conclusion and turn against the Peacecrafts? Or make Heero explain to Caitlyn? Or should I make the truth come out to everyone, then Relena's father saying that no such thing will happen? It'll be a happy ending...just the matter of..how...neway..what do you think about it? REVIEW is the best way to let me know!! ^.^ Thank you! 


	3. Never the Same Again

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money. OC's are mine.   
  
**AN:** This is a totally AU idea. No Gundams. Heero is a Prince, and has a childhood friend to marry, Princess Caitlyn. But Relena will prevent it. Duo and Trowa are cousins, Duo's father is Heero's father's advisor, and Trowa's father is Caitlyn's father's advisor. Quatre...and Wufei...will fit in somewhere...^.^''' I didn't get that far yet!! PLEASE REVIEW and give me ANY ideas!! ALL WELCOME!! PLEASE JUST REVIEW...like or not!!   
~*~*~*~* denote flashbacks   
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  


**_ Meant To Be   
Part 3: Never the Same Again _**   
  
  
     The following two weeks brought no difference to what had happened that day. Relena was at Heero's study every day until he woke up, almost as if she lived there. Duo had become Heero's private watcher and messenger, using his cousin Trowa as a link, as Trowa lived in the palace in Aurora, where his father was King Daren's advisor. But no good news came. Trowa passed the message to Duo, who did the same to Heero, that Princess Caitlyn refused to leave her wing in the palace. She hardly ate, and saw no one but her Father and whichever servant was needed to serve her. The door was kept locked, and her usual companion was her dog, Rusty.   
  
     Trowa had tried to pass letters to the Caitlyn from Heero, but King Daren had burned them. When Trowa had gotten past the King's defenses and the letter actually reached Caitlyn's hands, they were returned to him, unopened. As the days stretched into a full month, Heero decided to pay a visit to Caitlyn himself. So he wrote a letter to King Daren. He explained the situation to both the King and his own father privately, and both the King's understood. But they knew that Caitlyn wouldn't listen. She was stubborn, and when King Daren tried to tell her that Heero wanted to visit, she had immediately excused herself and left. The two Kings were left not knowing what to do. They knew they couldn't call off the Peacecraft Yuy wedding; they couldn't risk their people, and sacrificing just one person to hurt was a small price. But both of the kings loved Caitlyn dearly, and Heero continually tried in vain to contact her. Finally, with permission, he tried the tunnel down toward Caitlyn's quarters. When he reached her door, Caitlyn's servant, Marie, bowed to him, then shook her head.   
  
     "Prince Heero, her highness Princess Caitlyn forbids anyone's entry for any reason." She said apologetically. A sound of a crash made her wince. "For any reason." She said again.   
  
     "Even me? And King Daren?"   
  
     "Yes sir, even His Majesty and you." Another crash and shattering of glass along with muffled voice and sobs, and Marie flinched again.   
  
     "What is the Princess doing in there?" Heero asked. Caitlyn had many glass objects in her room…some of which he had given her. Through the big heavy oak door, came a whine and some scratching. Rusty was desperate to get out.   
  
     "At least let the dog out." Heero sighed, leaning against the wall. Marie nodded, and opened the door wide enough to let the dog out. Heero glanced in, biting his lip as he caught sight of what was in the room. It was a mess, glass shattered on the ground, sobbing, papers and clothing strewn everywhere, and then the door was closed.   
  
     "I am going in to talk to her." He said firmly. Marie bowed low, shaking her head.   
  
     "Please sir, I'm only doing my job, Prince Heero!" She exclaimed. The sound of a bang made both their heads snap up.   
  
     "I think there is reason enough for me to go in there now." Heero said in a low tone. The sound of a muffled sob reached his ear, and he glared at Marie. He knew he shouldn't be angry with the girl; she was just doing her job, but he couldn't help it.   
  
     "Y…yes sir…" Marie mumbled, stepping aside. Heero pet Rusty on the head, and took a deep breath before opening the door. He stepped in quickly and quietly, closing the door silently behind him and surveyed the room. The glass was still everywhere, the clothing now all piled on Caitlyn's bed. He glanced at the shelves that once held all the glass ornaments he gave her and he realized that 4 of the 11 animals were gone. He had given her one every year since he had met her. It was the 12 animals of the Chinese, and Caitlyn was the year of the rabbit. But the rabbit wasn't there. Neither was the snake, the chicken, or the tiger, his animal. Other ornaments were also broken, but he sighed with quiet relief when he realized they were not really important ornaments. His gaze trailed to Caitlyn, who was sitting on the ground in a corner. Their gazes met, and Heero took in a deep breath. Caitlyn was a mess, her hair in tangles, her clothing wrinkled. Her eyes were puffy and red, signs of crying, and in her hand, she clutched the tiger, the rabbit in her other hand. At least they weren't broken…   
  
     "Get. Out. Of. My. Room. NOW." She said in a low, deadly tone.   
  
     "Please Cait…" Heero took a step forward. "Please, just listen to me."   
  
     "No. Out. Now." She raised her voice slightly. "You have no right to call me Cait. My name is Caitlyn and you will address me as Princess Caitlyn." She said in a lower voice. Heero's gaze trailed down from Caitlyn's eyes to her hands. The two animals were clutched tightly in her hands, but her hands were bleeding.   
  
     "Cait, at least let me look at your hands. You're bleeding. You hate blood."   
  
     "I hate you so get out of my sight." Caitlyn spared a glance at her hands, but ignored the blood. "It isn't the first time I bled." She whispered. She pulled up her sleeves, and Heero saw that there were bandages wrapped around her forearms.   
  
     "Cait, what did you do?"   
  
     "That's none of your business."   
  
     "It's my business if you are my fiancé."   
  
     "Don't even mention that word! Get out!"   
  
     "Please, Cait, I have no choice."   
  
     "Please Heero…" Caitlyn slumped down again, sliding to the carpet. "Just, go…please…"   
  
     Heero paused before decidedly walking toward her. She buried her head in her arms, cradling her head, her two precious glass ornaments still clutched in her hands. "Please…" She whispered.   
  
     "Caitlyn…" Heero knelt down in front of her, and gently took the ornaments from her hands. He then looked at her hands, pulling her right hand from under her head. He examined, relieved they were just small cuts from glass, and looked accidental. Never the less, he pulled out a handkerchief and gently cleaned first one hand, then the other. Then, he tilted her head up to look into her eyes.   
  
     "Look at me Caitlyn…" He whispered. She closed her eyes, turning away from him.   
  
     "Leave me alone." She whispered.   
  
     "I can't. Look, I need you to help me through with this. You're my best friend, you're supposed to be happy for me!" _ 'I love you and I don't have a choice. _   
  
     Caitlyn didn't speak, but turned her angry gaze on him. Her eyes held hurt and she glared at him, pulling away from him with a jerk, pushing him away when he tried to hug her.   
  
     "Some friend you turned out to be! Now LEAVE." _ 'JUST GO!' _   
  
     "No. I am not leaving until you get out of this slump. Look at you! This isn't you!"   
  
     "Just GET OUT!" _ 'Please…' _   
  
     "No!" Heero snapped. He was getting angry. "Cait, understand what I'm saying! I didn't do anything to hurt you!" _ 'Gods I don't ever want to leave you like this…I love you…' _   
  
     She slapped him hard. Heero's head turned at the impact, his cheek stinging. Caitlyn stood as he did. Slowly, Heero looked back at her. His expression was blank, his hand at his cheek. Caitlyn lowered her head to look at the ground, and she picked up the two glass animals again. Silently, she placed the tiger into his hand, and when he took it unconsciously, she pointed to the door.   
  
  
  
     And Heero left without another word, holding the tiger tight in his hand.   
  
  
  
     Once he had returned to his own palace, both Kings confronted Heero.   
  
     "How was it?" King Daren asked. He took in the red spot on Heero's face, and the animal, and his eyes darkened slightly. "Did Caitlyn hit you?"   
  
     When Heero didn't answer, King Daren turned to King Trevin.   
  
     "King Trevin, please excuse the behavior of my daughter. I will go back to my palace now, and make sure she is properly punished, and she will come here the next day to apologize." He said politely. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way now."   
  
     Heero looked up now to see King Daren was really angry. Caitlyn had only done it when he pushed her. "King Daren, please, it was my fault."   
  
     "Prince Heero?" King Daren asked wearily.   
  
     "I pushed her. I got angry because she didn't listen to me. I accidentally said that I didn't hurt her in anyway when we all know that I did."   
  
     "You didn't have a choice Prince Heero, we know that. But that gives her no excuse to hit you." King Daren said firmly. "Being a Princess, never being punished, those all led to her being spoiled."   
  
     "King Daren, I think we should drop it." King Trevin inputted. "She didn't seriously hurt Heero, and she had a right to. If we push this, and punish her, it will only make things worse. She isn't spoiled; this would upset anyone. I think I will send a message to King Peacecraft. If he strongly states that Princess Relena must marry my son in order to keep peace, I'm truly sorry about this. But if it really is just Relena, then I think we may be able to simply fix this."   
  
     The other king nodded. "Yes, that may perhaps be the best idea. If it really is to start a war, I think I will personally tell Caitlyn. But she will still come with me in two days to apologize. We will have dinner together, like old times Trevin?"   
  
     "Yes, we shall. By then, we will have the answer to the question."   
  
     "And for now, I shall return to see my daughter." King Daren sighed. "The loss of her mother was too much for her then Heero, you must understand that by helping her, and I, through that, the two of you became rather close. Losing this to her is almost like losing her mother again, and she heard it first hand. She didn't hear the whole story. Just hold out a while Heero, it'll be all right."   
  
     "I'm not so sure." Heero said uneasily. "King Daren, why does Cait have all those bandages on her arms?"   
  
     King Daren winced. "I was afraid you'd see those. She got angry, and three a tantrum. Then when she worked out all her energy, she collapsed."   
  
     Heero's eyes widened. "Collapsed? But she's always been so healthy!"   
  
     "Emotional break down. She got sick, after that. The cuts were from the glass; she fell into the broken glass. It got rather messy, but she didn't really notice it. It's not as bad as it looks, the doctor says there'll be no scars."   
  
     Heero sighed. "Father, if I do have to end up marrying Relena, would you mind terribly if I killed your daughter in law?" He asked dryly. "This is all my fault."   
  
     King Daren caught sight of the glass figure Heero clutched. "She went as far as giving you the tiger?"   
  
     "Yes. Why?"   
  
     "She never let go of it all these days."   
  
     Again, Heero sighed. "We'll know in two days how the outcome will be. Until then, I guess I'll have to try and hide from Relena. Not that it would really work."   
  
     "So I'll be back in two days. Caitlyn's been throwing things around again, so I must be getting back now."   
  
     "Marie says she doesn't want anyone in there, not even you King Daren." Heero added. "I wonder why?"   
  
     "That should be fine. I'll see to it. Until the day after King Trevin, Prince Heero."   
  
     "Until then King Daren." King Trevin answered formally, bowing, as did Heero.   
  
  
  
     But as King Daren left in his carriage, he wondered if Caitlyn would really accept any of this. Would she accept the fact it was blackmail? If it were real, how would she cope? He didn't even have to think so far yet. Two days later, at dinner, would be far enough. He had no idea how she would react. But Caitlyn wasn't so disrespectful to disobey him. At least, she hasn't done it yet. King Daren prayed he would be able to convince his daughter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: This is turning out...kinda sad...I still dunno what I should do with Relena..any ideas? Anyone??? I don't think I will make this too long, and Quatre and Wufei will have a break and no part in this now. ^_^'' sorry guys!! Please Review, and tell me how I can make this end! ^.^ This is one ...odd story..I don't think it is too good..but please..review anyway, please? 


	4. Truth Revealed

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money. OC's are mine.   
  
**AN:** This is a totally AU idea. Heero is a Prince, and has a childhood friend to marry, Princess Caitlyn. But Relena will prevent it. Duo and Trowa are cousins, Duo's father is Heero's father's advisor, and Trowa's father is Caitlyn's father's advisor. Quatre...and Wufei...will fit in somewhere...^.^''' I didn't get that far yet!! PLEASE REVIEW and give me ANY ideas!! ALL WELCOME!! PLEASE JUST REVIEW...like or not!! On second thought now..maybe I WILL input the gundams...*grin**plot forming*   
~*~*~*~* denote flashbacks   
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  


**_ Meant To Be   
Part 4: Truth Revealed _**   
  
  
     "No Father! I refuse to go!" Caitlyn protested. King Daren sighed. He had known that if Caitlyn had accepted to go to dinner at Quaylight, something was really wrong.   
  
     "No Caitlyn, you know that I can't turn down an invitation. It's for the country's affairs."   
  
     "Father, if it is then I have no reason to be there! Maybe if I were a Prince I'd have to go, but I'm a Princess. I'm not supposed to do things in court! That's what you always tell me!"   
  
     "Caitlyn, you are my only child and you know very well that it doesn't matter if you are male or female. It is your successor who becomes my heir, but since Heero is my successor, you may as well go." King Daren spoke so fast he didn't realize what he had said. He panicked when tears welled up in Caitlyn's eyes.   
  
     "Heero isn't going to be your successor."   
  
     "Caitlyn, it's about time to forget about that." He quickly said.   
  
     "Please Father, I just don't want to go…please, I beg you." Caitlyn stood from her chair, and knelt down, her hands clasped, and King Daren gasped. Only servants, or anyone in great need of something would get down on their knees, and here was his own daughter, a Princess, kneeling in front of him!   
  
     "Caitlyn, get up." King Daren said with a sigh.   
  
     "Please Father, don't make me…" Caitlyn refused to move.   
  
     "I'm sorry Caitlyn, but I've promised. Even though Heero may not be my successor, we are good friends. King Trevin wishes to see you as well."   
  
     "I'd simply send my regards to His Highness King Trevin." Caitlyn said quietly. "I have no wish you see the Prince. He isn't a good friend of mine. A good friend wouldn't do such a thing."   
  
     "I haven't even spoken to you about that Caitlyn. Did you hit Heero?"   
  
     As expected, there was silence.   
  
     "You did. And what did I bring you up to be? I didn't think you would be that violent, and most certainly that was not for protection. You know very well you aren't supposed to hit a Prince! What was I to do when I saw that red mark on his cheek?"   
  
     "Punish me as you please Father." Caitlyn said. "I'm willing to accept any punishment as long as-"   
  
     "Very well Caitlyn, you will attend the dinner with me. We leave tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon. Be prepared." King Daren said hastily. Caitlyn's head snapped up.   
  
     "Father!"   
  
     "You were willing to accept any punishment, and this is it."   
  
     Caitlyn knew there was no way out of this one. "Yes Father." She said resignedly. "But I won't enjoy it."   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     True to her word, Caitlyn had dressed up and was ready to depart the palace at 2 in the afternoon. She hadn't slept the night before, and slept on the way. King Daren was sure she did that on purpose so they wouldn't have to converse on the way. Now, they were nearing the palace, just 10 minutes away. Gently, King Daren shook his daughter awake.   
  
     "Caitlyn, wake up."   
  
     "Hm?" Caitlyn opened her eyes groggily.   
  
     "We're in Quaylight. Now remember Caitlyn. You are to respect King Trevin and Prince Heero."   
  
     "Yes Father." Caitlyn looked out the window, studying Quaylight from the outside. She had always used the tunnel; she hardly ever traveled on the outside of the palaces. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about the tunnel. She made a mental note to get someone to lock up her side of the tunnel and disengage the travel device.   
  
     Dinner was not to start until 7:00 sharp, and Caitlyn was stunned when her realized it was her father's plot to arrive an extra hour early. After the formal greetings…   
  
     "Now Caitlyn, King Trevin and I have some important matters to discuss in private. You know the palace well. Be at the dining hall by 7:00 sharp, and don't get dirty."   
  
     "Father-"   
  
     "Ah, Heero, you will entertain Princess Caitlyn for an hour, will you not?"   
  
     "Of course, Father." Heero bowed.   
  
     "Good. This way King Daren."   
  
     "After you, King Trevin."   
  
     The two kings started talking immediately, giving Caitlyn no chance to interrupt. She glared at her father's back, and turned her back to them as the two Kings disappeared around a corner. Immediately, she started walking in the direction of the gardens when a hand on her wrist pulled her back a few steps. She whirled around, pulling her wrist from Heero's grip. Without looking into his eyes, Caitlyn curtsied to Heero.   
  
     "Excuse me Prince Heero, I'd prefer to spend an hour in Quaylight alone. There is no need for you to for you to accompany or entertain me." She straightened and turned again.   
  
     "Princess Caitlyn." Heero's voice stopped her. Caitlyn knew she couldn't simply ignore Heero, as he was referring to her formally. She hated being a part of royalty. She turned again, looking at the ground by Heero.   
  
     "Yes Prince Heero?"   
  
     "If you don't mind, will you allow me to show you around the palace?"   
  
     "That is not necessary Prince Heero. I know my way around. Excuse me." Caitlyn curtsied again before walking. Heero didn't stop her. He simply followed her. As it were Quaylight grounds, Caitlyn knew she had no right to order Heero to stop following her. Once she reached the gardens, she thread through the paths efficiently, stopping in the middle of the bridge. In her mind, she begged Heero to leave her alone, but she knew Heero would do no such thing. She leaned forward against the cement railings of the bridge, looking into the pond beneath her. Fishes of many different colors swam in the pond, and the setting sun glimmered off of their shiny scales. Caitlyn closed her eyes with a smile, remembering old times.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
  
     "Come here Cait! I want to show you the new fish!"   
  
     "New fish? Aw, that isn't fair Heero! You always get new things!"   
  
     "What are you talking about Cait?" 11-year-old Heero stopped jogging, turning around, surprised written all over his face. "You just got a puppy!"   
  
     "Oh yea." Caitlyn grinned sheepishly. "But Rusty's just a puppy! He can't do anything yet and Father says I can't do too much with him until he is properly trained to obey me. I can't take him out on my own yet."   
  
     "That's cause you're a baby Cait."   
  
     "Am not!"   
  
     "Are too! You're only 10!"   
  
     "You're only 11 Heero!"   
  
     "O.k fine! But I'm still older then you!" Heero let go of Caitlyn's hand and tapped her on the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" Heero sprinted away. Caitlyn paused only a moment, stunned, before she ran after Heero.   
  
     "No fair Heero! You cheat! You know you run faster than me!"   
  
     "Come get me Cait! If you can, I'll tell Cook to make you chocolate cupcakes!"   
  
     "I'll get you Heero! But King Trevin already requested that!"   
  
     That day, not long after running, Heero had led her straight to the new pond of fish. He was leaning on the railing when Caitlyn ran up and tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
     "Gotcha!" She grinned before turning to the pond. Standing on her tiptoes, she looked out into the pond. "Wow…" She murmured in awe. "They're beautiful."   
  
     "Here." Heero steadied Caitlyn by the waist, and helped her to stand on the bottom rung of the cement, which was up to her knees in height from the bridge itself. As he wasn't that much taller, he made sure Caitlyn was steady before climbing up beside her.   
  
     "If you wait a while, there's a really colorful one that hides all the time. It'll come out in a minute."   
  
     "O.k."   
  
     They had spent that afternoon at the pond, admiring the fish.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
  
     Caitlyn shook her head, forcing the smile off her face. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes to admire the fish. The bright, most colorful fish darted out at that moment. Caught in her memories, Caitlyn grinned and called out to Heero.   
  
     "Hey Heero, I told you the fish would come out. It isn't afraid of me!" Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what she had just said, and she clapped a hand over her mouth, keeping her eyes trained to the water. She prayed Heero wouldn't reply what he always did whenever she said that.   
  
     "I was only teasing you. You know nothing's afraid of you because you're so friendly. You're my best friend, Caitlyn of Aurora, and I love you always."   
  
     Tears filled her eyes as Caitlyn heard those words from behind her. She knew Heero was leaning on the opposite railing.   
  
     _ 'Why was I so stupid to say that?' _ She asked herself. _ 'Why?' _   
  
     She was unconscious of the fact that she had said the last 'why' out loud.   
  
     "Because it's the truth." Heero said quietly. "Cait…"   
  
     "I think it's time to go back for dinner. I don't want to be late." With that, Caitlyn walked off toward the main palace. Again, Heero caught her arm, this time by the forearm.   
  
     "Caitlyn, why won't you listen?" Heero asked, pain evident in his voice. He pulled her closer into a hug. "Please Caitlyn…Cait…"   
  
     It took a moment for Caitlyn to pull herself together, and she gently pushed Heero back, looking at the ground.   
  
     "Excuse me Prince Heero, please respect both yourself and I. I suggest you save such proximity with Princess Relena. I would rather not get caught between you two loved ones." She turned, wiping away the tears, before turning back to Heero.   
  
     "But I'll savor that feeling from a childhood friend." She whispered. "A childhood friend who is no more."   
  
     And she lifted her head high, walking back toward the palace dining room.   
  
  
(**A.N.** Here, I will mention…the above sentence "A childhood friend who is no more" Can me taken two ways, at your choice. 1. It could mean a childhood friend who is no more than just a childhood friend. 2. It could also mean a childhood friend who is no longer a friend. Just so you know! ^_^)   
  
  
     As the four sat down to dinner, Caitlyn spoke first.   
  
     "I would like to propose a toast." She said quietly.   
  
     "Go ahead, Princess Caitlyn." King Trevin said. Caitlyn stood, and picked up her glass of lemonade. King Trevin was sitting at the head of the table with Heero to his left, King Daren to this right, and Caitlyn beside King Daren. Caitlyn turned toward Heero, raising her glass. As Heero stood, he realized what Caitlyn was doing.   
  
     "I toast to the new future King of Sank, Prince Heero. Congratulations." Caitlyn said formally. "I drink to your happy future." Without waiting for acceptance or objections of any sort, she drank. Heero glanced at his father, who refused to look at his son. No one drank to Caitlyn's toast, or spoke, and thus, soup was served. Now, King Trevin was the first to speak.   
  
     "Princess Caitlyn, your father and I have been discussing the joining of Quaylight and Aurora. What are your views on this?"   
  
     "I don't think I have any say, King Trevin. It is a decision to be made by my father. I have no comments on this."   
  
     "Well said, Princess Caitlyn. You are indeed well brought up."   
  
     "Thank you Your Majesty."   
  
     "And you Prince Heero? What are your views?" King Daren asked. Heero swallowed before answering.   
  
     "I would like that very much."   
  
     "Now, as we all know, Heero, you were engaged to Caitlyn, but the engagement was called off for reasons. I think you owe Princess Caitlyn so much as to explain these reasons?" King Trevin said. "And I think Princess Caitlyn herself would like to know."   
  
     At that moment, Caitlyn deliberately spilled her lemonade onto herself.   
  
     "Oh! Excuse me King Trevin, Prince Heero, Father. How clumsy of me. May I be excused to clean myself up?"   
  
     "Of course child." King Trevin signaled a maid, who followed Caitlyn out of the dining room.   
  
     "Father, how are we to deal with this?" Heero sighed, putting down his spoon. He didn't feel like eating anymore.   
  
     "I've spoken to the Peacecrafts." King Trevin said slowly.   
  
     "I hope King Peacecraft had the right mind to say his daughter's idea was outrageous?" King Daren asked. King Trevin shook his head, and Heero's jaw gaped open.   
  
     "Father?!" He asked incredulously.   
  
     "Apparently, we all know that Relena is a spoiled child. Due to our trade, King Peacecraft wants to link both Quaylight and Sank together. King Peacecraft had no idea about the marriage until I mentioned it, and he happily agreed, saying that Heero had also already agreed."   
  
     "I was blackmailed!" Heero said angrily. King Trevin nodded.   
  
     "But that wasn't enough. We need you as a peace treaty now Heero. We can't afford to start a war."   
  
     "But Father-"   
  
     "I'm sorry Heero. You know that I love Caitlyn just as much, but we can't have a war start over you and her."   
  
     "Our army is strong Father, and so is King Daren's…"   
  
     "But we don't want the soldiers to go into war unless absolutely necessary." King Daren said.   
  
     "Your Highness!" The three royal members at the table turned to the door at the sound of the maid's voice as she opened the door. They stood abruptly.   
  
     "Marie?" King Trevin asked in confusion and dread. Had Caitlyn overheard again?   
  
     "I'm sorry Your Majesty, Her Highness ran-" Marie was cut off as Heero pushed past her.   
  
     "Heero!"   
  
     "Trevin, we can't do anything. I'm very sorry about all the trouble caused."   
  
     "I know Daren. I only hoped that we could have done this better, or at least found a way to get Heero and Caitlyn out of it. I can't believe the Peacecrafts! Out of their minds, those fools."   
  
  
  
     Heero caught up to Caitlyn as she ran toward his quarters, undoubtedly to the tunnel. He caught her arm.   
  
     "Wait Caitlyn!"   
  
     "Let me go Heero!"   
  
     "Where are you going? What do you think you are doing?"   
  
     "To talk to Relena!" Caitlyn whirled around. "I can't believe they would do that!" She sobbed. She hugged Heero tightly, sobbing against his shoulder. "Why? Why does she have to do this? Does she hate me so much? What did I ever do to her?" She cried.   
  
     "Sh…" Heero hugged Caitlyn tightly. "There's nothing we can do right now, but try to work this out."   
  
     "She made me hate you, I didn't believe in you, I'm so sorry Heero!"   
  
     "It's all right…I'm sorry too."   
  
     "It wasn't your fault Heero, it was mine, I should have believed in you!"   
  
     "As long as you forgive me, I'm sorry Cait." Heero held Caitlyn as she cried, the two silent for a few minutes, save the sounds of her quiet sobs. When she stopped crying, Heero stroked her hair. "There's nothing we can do but wait and see."   
  
     Caitlyn pulled back. "I'm going to talk to her. She can't do this! She wouldn't risk so many innocents…would she?" She looked up at Heero. "Tell me she wouldn't!"   
  
     Heero looked away for a moment before he turned back to Caitlyn's desperate gaze, and letting go of her. "She would." He said in a low voice.   
  
     "That's right." Another voice said. The two froze, and slowly turned to see Relena.   
  
     "That's right." The blond Princess repeated. "I would."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: *phew* that was hard ta write u know?? ^_^ I know...Relena is evil..but I don't hate her! NO!! But....I dunno why I wrote her in this part..but...made sense....*sigh* sorry Relena lovers, no, I don't hate her   
  
Heero: Why me? Why?!?! Couldn't it have been someone else?   
  
Saori: Gomen ne...I need the others of other things..I have another plot then the original one....sorry...   
  
Heero: Omae o korosu (I will kill you)   
  
Saori: Do it and my twin'll make you appear on stage in front of Relena in a pink tutu   
  
Heero: *smirk* Mission accepted! *fires 4 rounds*   
  
Saori: *Blinks as bullets bounce off invisible shell*   
  
Heero: Nani?! (what?!)   
  
Duo: Heero! YOU know better than to shoot her!   
  
Saori: Yea!   
  
Duo: She's too evil to die! Let her suffer school...   
  
Heero: Hn. Fine. Good point.   
  
Saori: *groan* All right!!...Please readers...Review.....! 


	5. New Friends to Help

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money. OC's are mine.   
  
**AN:** This is a totally AU idea. Heero is a Prince, and has a childhood friend to marry, Princess Caitlyn. But Relena will prevent it. Duo and Trowa are cousins, Duo's father is Heero's father's advisor, and Trowa's father is Caitlyn's father's advisor. Quatre...and Wufei...will fit in somewhere...^.^''' I didn't get that far yet!! PLEASE REVIEW and give me ANY ideas!! ALL WELCOME!! PLEASE JUST REVIEW...like or not!! On second thought now..maybe I WILL input the gundams...*grin**plot forming*   
~*~*~*~* denote flashbacks   
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  


**_ Meant To Be   
Part 5: New Friends to Help _**   
  
  
     "That's right." The blond Princess said. "I would."   
  
     Heero's eyes narrowed and his grip on Caitlyn's hand tightened. Caitlyn squeezed his hand back before she pulled away.   
  
     "Princess Relena…why?" She whispered. "You lied to me."   
  
     Relena laughed. "You should have known Caitlyn, that I love Heero and I will never stop loving him. Heero loves me too, don't you Heero."   
  
     "No." Heero said firmly. Relena already made the point she saw that Caitlyn knew the truth, and there was no reason to lie about it anymore. "I don't Relena. You'll have to live with that. You can't risk so many innocent lives in a war that doesn't have to happen."   
  
     "Please Princess Relena, I beg you, don't start a war." Caitlyn pleaded.   
  
     Relena's eyes narrowed now, and Heero pulled Caitlyn back behind him. He recognized the evil look, the look Relena had when she told him about the threat.   
  
     "Well." Relena drawled, eyeing Heero and Caitlyn. "I won't start a war yet…but…"   
  
     "But what?" Heero asked when Relena was silent for a few moments. Then, he caught Relena's eyes looking behind him and Caitlyn. He whirled around in time to see a gun pointed to the side of Caitlyn's head. He growled angrily.   
  
     "Let her go."   
  
     "I don't think so. I won't start a war yet, but I will take this Princess for a ransom." Relena laughed. "But I would really suggest that you don't retaliate Heero." She added when Heero struggled to fight off the two men holding him down. "You don't want the hostage dead before the ransom is made, do you?"   
  
     Defeated, Heero stopped moving. The next second, something hit the back of his head, and he fell into darkness.   
  
     "Hee-" Caitlyn screamed, before she too, lost consciousness.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     Heero groaned when he felt something soft and warm on his forehead. His head pounded on the inside, but memories of what had happened with Relena forced him to open his eyes.   
  
     "Prince Heero!" Marie gasped when he awoke. Immediately, she stepped back, taking the washcloth away as Heero sat up, with the help of Duo, who had immediately stepped forward.   
  
     "Prince Heero, how do you feel?"   
  
     "Duo? What are you doing here?"   
  
     Duo didn't answer for a minute.   
  
     "Duo, I order you to tell me everything." Heero said desperately. A quiet Duo told him that something was wrong.   
  
     "I found you in the garden, unconscious. What were you doing there?"   
  
     "What time is it?"   
  
     "You've been unconscious all night."   
  
     "Where's King Daren?"   
  
     "In Aurora…"   
  
     "And Princess Caitlyn?"   
  
     Duo looked away. "I think you should get some rest Prince Heero."   
  
     "Duo. Tell me now."   
  
     "She's nowhere to be found." Another voice said.   
  
     "Father!"   
  
     "Good Morning, Your Majesty." Duo bowed low.   
  
     "Rise, young Maxwell."   
  
     "Thank you sir."   
  
     "What do you mean nowhere to be found Father? I was with her!"   
  
     "You were knocked out. Caitlyn is missing."   
  
     "King Daren?"   
  
     "Searching all of Aurora, as our soldiers are searching Quaylight."   
  
     Realization dawned Heero as he remembered Relena at the scene before he had blacked out.   
  
     "Caitlyn's in Sank! I didn't just black out Father! Someone…I went after Caitlyn and tried to talk to her. She wanted to talk to Relena because she thought Relena would give in, and she thought Relena wouldn't really risk innocent lives, but she was wrong. Relena was there for some reason, and then, I turned around to see Caitlyn with a gun at her head, and then I got knocked out."   
  
     "Relena was there?"   
  
     "I don't know how!"   
  
     "There must be some way she's getting in and out so easily!" King Trevin was furious. "Guards!"   
  
     "Yes, Your Majesty?" A soldier came running in, kneeling.   
  
     "Send people to protect Prince Heero. I want to make sure that he is absolutely safe."   
  
     "Yes sir!"   
  
     "Father-"   
  
     "Heero, you are not to leave."   
  
     "But Father!"   
  
     "You may only go to Aurora, by the tunnel."   
  
     "Father!"   
  
     "Listen to me son." King Trevin sat down beside Heero on the bed. "You have to know that by going anywhere, especially Sank, you will jeopardize both you and Caitlyn's lives."   
  
     "What?"   
  
     "You'll be walking right into their hands Heero. Relena will threaten you then. As long as she can't get her hands on you yet, both you and Caitlyn will be safe and we have more time to find her and get her back."   
  
     Heero slumped down, knowing his father was right.   
  
     "Duo."   
  
     "Yes sir?"   
  
     "You are to accompany Prince Heero, under both your father and my wishes. I hear you are experienced in combat?"   
  
     "Some, sir."   
  
     "Good." King Trevin got up swiftly and left. Heero and Duo remained silent in the room.   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  
     Caitlyn glanced around the dark room she was in. There were no windows, and only a few candles lit the area from the high ceiling. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around herself. She feared the dark. It gave her the feeling of cold dread, as if she were facing something she never wanted to face. It was as if she would drown in the never-ending gloom. Quickly, she moved to the center of the room, where there was the most light, and glanced around. The small room had black walls. There was a small cot, with a thin blanket, a table and a chair. On the table was a tray with a pitcher of water, two cups, and an apple. On the other side of the small room was an area sectioned off by the curtain. Caitlyn didn't want to wander there, so she decided to ignore it, at the same time trying her best to ignore the curiosity and imagination of her mind.   
  
     _ 'There are NO monsters and NO human or animal skeletons behind that curtain Caitlyn Sege, don't be a wimp.' _   
  
     Suddenly thirsty, Caitlyn walked to the table, and inspected the water. The cups and pitcher were made of plastic, and the water smelled clean enough. She was about to take a drink when words of Heero and her private tutor came back to her.   
  
     _ 'Never drink what you don't know.' _ True, it may be water, but she didn't know for sure if it were drugged or not.   
  
     _ 'Think every act over.' _ Caitlyn put down the cup and sat down.   
  
     The next moment, the door opened and she looked up, squinting at the bright light. Seeing the bright and furnished outside hallway, she briefly wondered why her room was so dark.   
  
     "So you're awake now."   
  
     "Princess Relena." Caitlyn stood respectfully and curtsied. Even though she was confused and felt she should hate Relena, it gave no reason to be impolite.   
  
     "Ever the polite one Caitlyn." Relena smiled. "How do you like your new home?"   
  
     "I'd prefer it not to be so dark, Princess Relena."   
  
     "That's right." Relena giggled. "You're afraid of the dark! I'll get someone to snuff out those candles. I'll leave you one."   
  
     Caitlyn considered begging. She most certainly did not want to get left in the dark. _ 'Never show your fear.' _ Heero's words came back to her.   
  
     "When do you plan to let me go?" She asked quietly.   
  
     "When I feel like it. Definitely after I walk down the aisle with Heero."   
  
     "Heero will never marry you Relena." Caitlyn glared at Relena. "Heero will not be forced to do anything. You heard so yourself that Heero loves me. As a childhood friend or a girlfriend, he still loves me. Heero will never abandon me, and he knows that I'd rather die then have you two marry." Her eyes narrowed. "After all, Heero happens to prefer peasants to royalty."   
  
     In seconds, Caitlyn was sprawled on the ground, held down by a soldier or servant, Caitlyn couldn't tell. Her cheek throbbed, and blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. Relena had smacked her.   
  
     "Oh, I'm so sorry Caitlyn." Relena said sarcastically. Her eyes narrowed, and she signaled for the man to pull the fallen girl up. Relena's hand gripped Caitlyn's hair, pulling her head back. "Never stuff my words back into my mouth. I'll lie whenever I must to hurt anyone I want, and you, my dear, are on top of my list." Relena yanked hard on Caitlyn's hair before letting go. Caitlyn winced, tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Relena wiped the blood from her mouth.   
  
     "Now." Relena signaled, and the man holding Caitlyn let her go. He pulled out a video camera.   
  
     "Speak to the camera." Relena ordered. "Tell Heero that you hate him, and I'll consider letting you go sooner."   
  
     "I'll do no such thing."   
  
     "Say it!" Relena lashed out again. Her ring caught Caitlyn's cheek, and she gasped in pain as it cut into her skin.   
  
     "In a few days, you'll you say it. You know Caitlyn…" Relena smiled, caressing Caitlyn's unharmed cheek. "You could save me the trouble by saying it now. And then you'll also be able to go home." Relena leaned forward, kissing Caitlyn's forehead before exiting the room. The man followed, after putting out all the candles except for one. He exited too, closing the door after him. A click told Caitlyn that the door was locked.   
  
     Wincing, Caitlyn sat down on the cot. She felt the blood run down her cheek and looked up toward the curtain. Bold now, she crossed the room and pulled it back to reveal a small bathroom. It was too dark to see much, but Caitlyn was able to make out the cut on her cheek from the mirror reflecting the candlelight. It hurt a lot, but didn't seem too deep. With a sigh, Caitlyn bent and tore the hem from her long dress. Soaking the fabric, she cleaned her wound and face the best she could. Sitting back on the cot, she curled up and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.   
  
    Willing the cold darkness away, and escaping into the well-known darkness of slumber.   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  
     Heero tore the letter he was holding in half and bunched it up before throwing it across the room with a curse. Duo winced.   
  
     "What did the letter say this time Prince Heero?"   
  
     "The same thing. Undying love, blah blah blah, and that the only way she'll free Caitlyn is if I marry her. Duo, she doesn't understand that I can't marry her because for one thing I'm not of age yet, second that I'm forbidden to by both King Trevin and king Daren, and lastly, Caitlyn herself stated for me not to."   
  
     "When did she say that?"   
  
     "She didn't specify." Heero slumped down. "We promised, and if I know Caitlyn well, she won't want me to do it."   
  
     "But not even for her life?"   
  
     "No. Kami-sama it's been 5 days!"   
  
     "Well, Prince Heero, I want to introduce you to a couple of people."   
  
     "I'm not in the mood."   
  
     "I think you will want to meet them. They can help you steal Princess Caitlyn back, but they need to know her through you first."   
  
     Heero looked up quickly. Anything was worth it. "Send them in."   
  
     Duo bowed before walking to the door. He said something to one of the guards, and walked back into the room again.   
  
     "They'll be here in a few minutes Prince Heero."   
  
     "Duo, you know what? Just call me Heero right now."   
  
     "Sure…Heero…"   
  
     "So, who are these people?"   
  
     "There are two of them. My cousin Trowa from Aurora, and his friend, Quatre. Quatre's been working in Sank for a while, and recently took vacation to visit Trowa. He's actually a spy for Trowa, who has been asking him to keep track of Relena since…that day…when she blackmailed you and Princess Caitlyn went into depression."   
  
     Heero nodded.   
  
     "So, Quatre knows the palace inside out and is one of the serving guards there. He's very good in strategy, so he'll be able to help you out, or so Trowa thinks. It may be worth a try. Trowa says Quatre won't do anything unless he is absolutely sure it'll work."   
  
     Someone knocked on the door, and Heero called for the people to come in. A tall teen with long dark brown bangs that covered a side of his face entered, followed by a shorter, blond teen. The blond looked about 15, and the taller one looked about 17. They both bowed.   
  
     "Prince Heero." They said.   
  
     "Rise."   
  
     Duo stepped forward and hugged the taller teen.   
  
     "Trowa! Long time no see!"   
  
     "Duo, I just talked to you this morning on the video phone."   
  
     "Oh yea." Duo grinned. "So Tro, introduce your friend here!"   
  
     Trowa nodded and faced Heero again. He bowed to him and gestured to his friend. "Prince Heero, this is Quatre Raberba Winner. He works in Sank and has been watching Princess Caitlyn ever since she was taken there. He's taking 5 days off because Princess Relena is out of Sank for 7 days."   
  
     "How do you know she'll be safe there?" Heero asked, worried. Quatre bowed.   
  
     "With all due respect Prince Heero, Princess Relena is the only one who ever enters the room apart from me, and Lillian. Lillian is the female chef and servant who serves Princess Caitlyn the food and helps her whenever she needs it."   
  
     "What situation is Caitlyn in?"   
  
     "She's in a small dark room. There's only a cot and a bathroom and a table, and candlelight, but I can't do anything about that. I try to light the room up more when I enter, but Princess Relena insists that I leave it dark."   
  
     "Of course. Caitlyn dislikes the dark. Quatre, so now do you need me to help you before you can get Caitlyn out?"   
  
     "Well, Lillian has the only key to the room now, and Relena has the other, and I'm not allowed in without Relena which is why I took the vacation off now to speak with you. I want to wait for Relena to return before I act. I need you to promise to marry her, or pretend to, and that automatically puts Princess Caitlyn into a more free position. I can then gain access of the key and get her out. Apart from the promise of marriage, I need you to give me some information of Caitlyn so I can get her out. I need her to trust me."   
  
     Heero nodded. "Very well. When do you act?"   
  
     "Well, I can take these 5 days to get to know her through you, and make sure I get to her first before Relena does. I need you to write a letter to her to explain the situation and I take it she can recognize your writing? I am working on getting friendly with Lillian and it's working already. I need an object she can recognize that I can use whenever I am free to talk to her so she can trust me. And whoever has that object, she can be sure that she can trust that person."   
  
     Heero paused. "So when exactly do you get her out?"   
  
     Quatre looked apologetic. "I'm not sure. I have to make sure first."   
  
     "How do you know that my promise will make her more…free…as you put it?"   
  
     Quatre paused before shrugging. "I'm an empathy, Your Highness. Relena will be too happy and I can use that to divert her attention. It would probably be the best to act on the day of the marriage, but I don't know what Relena plans to do then, so I have to confirm it."   
  
     "Very well. I thank you for helping Quatre."   
  
     Quatre bowed. "It is my honor, Prince Heero."   
  
  
     A shadow quickly left his hearing range, knowing no information would be given until Heero gains total trust in Quatre within those 5 days. Then, he would formulate his own plan and get the Princess of Aurora out of Sank…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: O.k...who's the shadow?? One clue..NOT Wufei...haha..he gets another part...   
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE! I want a part in it NOW!   
  
Saori: I'm saving the important character for the last!   
  
Wufei: Hn. That's better. What do I play?   
  
Saori: The arro-- WUFEI! I"M NOT SAYING!!! SHH!!! *Whispers role to Wufei*   
  
Wufei: O.o INJUSTICE!!   
  
Saori: Oh be quiet...*waves hand and Wufei is gagged and bound.*   
  
Wufei: mmph mm mmge!!   
  
Saori: *groans* I NEED QUIET!!! Please minna san...review!!! I need a break...ja....REVIEW!! 


	6. Who is my Savior?

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money. OC's are mine.   
  
**AN:** This is a totally AU idea. Heero is a Prince, and has a childhood friend to marry, Princess Caitlyn. But Relena will prevent it. Duo and Trowa are cousins, Duo's father is Heero's father's advisor, and Trowa's father is Caitlyn's father's advisor. Quatre...and Wufei...will fit in somewhere...^.^''' I didn't get that far yet!! PLEASE REVIEW and give me ANY ideas!! ALL WELCOME!! PLEASE JUST REVIEW...like or not!! I've decided not to put in the Gundams after all...But! There will be an intricate plot in saving Princess Caitlyn. Wufei has entered the scene! What will happen?   
~*~*~*~* denote flashbacks   
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  


**_ Meant To Be   
Part 6: Who is my Savior? _**   
  
  
     Caitlyn tried her best to comb her hair by raking her fingers through it. Her long hair was tangled, and she winced slightly. In the dark room, she had quickly lost track of time, and relied on Lillian, the servant, to tell her the time. The older girl was nice, but had orders to follow, and only sometimes managed to tell her what she wanted to know. Now that Relena was out of town for 7 days, she managed to convince Lillian to light up the room a bit, just temporarily. She was grateful that Lillian treated her like the Princess she was in Relena's absence. True, she thought of her as an equal, but for the time being, different treatment was better…somewhat. She sighed.   
  
     "Heero." She murmured, hugging her small, flat pillow. "I wish I knew what was going on out there. I wish I could see Father, and my dog…I miss you all so much." She closed her eyes and curled up, crying softly.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     "She's kind, easygoing, smart, and very into animals." Heero said with a sigh. Quatre shook his head.   
  
     "That's not what I need Prince Heero." He repeated for the 3rd time.   
  
     "I don't know what you need Quatre! I've given you descriptions of all sorts!"   
  
     "I need to know…" Quatre thought for a moment. "More or less how she thinks."   
  
     "Man, Quatre, you ask hard questions." Duo said from where he sat on the ground next to Trowa, who was standing against the wall. He yawned. "We've been going through this for over two hours."   
  
     "I don't know what to tell you Quatre." Heero muttered, rubbing both his cobalt eyes with the heels of his palms. He raked a hand through his unruly hair and closed his eyes in thought.   
  
     "Just think Prince Heero. How about this, we'll try situations. If in a life and death situation, between Princess Caitlyn and her servant, who would she save?"   
  
     "How is this going to do anything?" Heero asked.   
  
     "Because if something goes wrong, I'll know how to react. Precautions."   
  
     "Easy enough, she'll save her servant." Duo snorted. "It's Princess Caitlyn. She's the most loved being in both Quaylight and Aurora!"   
  
     "All right…" Quatre thought again. "How about if she had the choice of loosing you, and being free, or freeing you, and remaining imprisoned?"   
  
     "Quatre." Heero ground out. "Are you implying that she will stay in Sank forever because of me?" He growled. Quatre paled slightly.   
  
     "N…no Your Majesty, it helps me think in the way she would, in which case, I'm sure we've established that she thinks of others before herself." He gulped.   
  
     "Prince Heero, Quatre is only trying to help." Trowa said with a nod. Heero sighed.   
  
     "I'm sorry Quatre. But I'm tense. It's the third day and you have to return to Sank tomorrow night. What will we do?"   
  
     "Have you got the letter, Prince Heero?"   
  
     "Not yet. I don't know what to write. What if Relena takes the letter? Then she'll read all the information…"   
  
     "That's right…we never took that into account." Trowa agreed.   
  
     "Wait!" Duo suddenly piped. "I know exactly how to go about this!"   
  
     "Well, spit it out Maxwell!" Heero urged when Duo didn't speak.   
  
     "You have to pretend that you will marry Relena right? Well, tell her that you will, on video, and request that you want to have a few words with Princess Caitlyn. If she replies yes, then give her a disc with you talking to Caitlyn. You remember that coded language you had when you were younger? How's it work?"   
  
     "Yea. Caitlyn made that up for fun. You take the first letter of the word and put it to the end of the word, and then add ay to it. Etgay tiay?" Heero shrugged. Duo looked puzzled for a moment before Trowa answered.   
  
     "The Prince asks if you got it."   
  
     "Oh! Yes, I do, sort of…it doesn't matter! What you do in the video is tell her, in that language that the following you will say will be in opposite meaning. Then, speak to her in Auroran. Tell her that you can't risk the two kingdoms for her. Relena will surely tell her that you are getting married. Quatre will act, and give her the objects, and when he has time, he will talk to the Princess!" Duo crowed. "Princess Caitlyn is smart! She'll most definitely understand!"   
  
     "You mean, to make everything the opposite so she would know I still love her, and realize it's a fraud…" Heero thought for a moment before hope sparkled in his eyes. "That's brilliant Duo! But why must I speak in our coded speech first, then Auroran?" He asked.   
  
     "We could fix it to be destroyed after it's been turned on twice. The code is for her to know, in case there are people there in Sank who do speak Auroran. After twice, they can't go back and figure it out. "We must hurry then!"   
  
     "Wait Prince Heero!" Quatre grabbed the Prince's sleeve.   
  
     "What is it?"   
  
     "I still need that object that will tell the Princess that I am there to help her, for her to trust me."   
  
     Heero sat down in thought, looking around his room. He locked gazes with the crystal tiger, and picked it up carefully.   
  
     "Take this Quatre. But be careful." He warned. Quatre nodded, taking the fragile object into his hands.   
  
     "I promise, my Prince. But have you a smaller object that I can give her to keep, for reassurance, before I get her out?"   
  
     Heero paused yet again, then nodded. He drew out a necklace from the inside of his shirt, and unclasped it. Upon closer look, Quatre saw it was two rings, promise rings, on two chains, linked together. Heero removed the slightly larger ring, and one of the chains, re-clasped it, and handed it to Quatre.   
  
     "This ring is the larger one, she'll know. It's mine, and it's custom made. She'll know it's mine. I have hers."   
  
     "Very well Prince. We will get to work."   
  
  
     With the help of his friends, Heero worked quickly to finish up the video. As told, he didn't smile as he spoke into the video camera. He spoke quickly in their coded language so no one could catch it, telling her that he would see her soon, and to take the message as an opposite. Then, he went on to tell her that it was decided that they stopped working against Sank, for fear of the war. The recording was short, but the main meaning got across. Instead of doing another recording for Relena, he opted to have Quatre, one with excellent penmanship, to write the letter for him, and he signed it.   
  
     With that finished by afternoon, Heero spent the remainder of the day with Quatre, Duo and Trowa once again, telling Quatre more about Caitlyn for benefit. While talking, it crossed his mind that they had no idea how Quatre would act when the right time came. In fact, he didn't even know what the blond meant by 'right time'.   
  
     "Quatre, what exactly did you mean by 'right time' and how are you going to act?" Heero asked, staring out to the pond of fish. Quatre paused before replying, moving right next to the Prince to whisper.   
  
     "I have to work toward gaining Princess Caitlyn's trust. She may be easygoing, but she'll definitely not trust anyone from Sank, right?" At Heero's slight nod, he continued. "Once I have gained trust, I'll need you to go out with Princess Relena, just for about half a day, then I'll bring Princess Caitlyn to you. With me, apart from the Princess, will be well-armed guards just in case, as well as both Kings, I suppose. We will issue a warning to Princess Relena, and free her."   
  
     "What if a war starts out?" Duo asked from the other side. Quatre shrugged.   
  
     "If it does, our joined forces will be stronger than that of Sank's. We also have allied kingdoms, right?"   
  
     Heero nodded. "Very well Quatre. The best of luck to you. Bring the Princess back soon." He pleaded quietly. Quatre bowed.   
  
     "I'll do my best, Your Highness." He answered. Turning, he left for his carriage to head back to the Sank Kingdom.   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  
     Upon arriving at the palace of the Sank Kingdom, Quatre dropped off his belongings in his room and got washed up. He redressed in his attired as guard, and headed out to the Rose Garden. With him, he took the necklace with the ring on it, as well as the recording Heero had done. It was dark outside, and the blond quickly made is way to the 5th rose bush. Another shadow stood there.   
  
     "Do you have the things?"   
  
     "I have the recording and recognition object." Quatre reported. A hand was extended, and he put the objects down.   
  
     "I'll have the work done by tomorrow night." The shadow replied. "You can work your way into the room when Princess Relena comes back the day after tomorrow. Make sure that the vent above the hostage's bed is unlocked."   
  
     "Right."   
  
     Without another word, Quatre left the area. After a while, the shadow left as well. In the faint moonlight, one could see that he had on black clothes. He also had a ponytail…   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     Caitlyn splashed some water onto her face, wiping it dry with the small cloth she was given. She hadn't had a shower in days, and was sure that she stank. Her hair was matted and dirty, and she felt filthy. She rubbed her eyes, looking up at the sole candle that was lit. Since today was the day Relena was to return, Lillian had to dim the lighting once more. With a sigh, she sat down on the bed, against the wall, a hand playing with the frayed fringe of her dirty dress. With all the days of silence, she could only entertain herself by thinking about her earlier childhood, telling herself stories, singing, and praying to God. She clasped her hands, and closed her eyes.   
  
     _ 'Dear God, please, tell my Father I am safe and well, and for him not to worry about me. Tell Heero that I'm fine, and I know he is trying his best to help me. I pray to you Father, that no war will break out, and no innocents will be killed.' _ She prayed. Suddenly, the door opened and she looked up, startled. Relena stood in the doorway, a bright smile on her face. Actually, it was more of a smirk. Caitlyn rose and curtsied.   
  
     "Princess Relena." She addressed the older Princess. "How was your trip?"   
  
     "It was marvelous Caitlyn!" Relena exclaimed, sitting down on the bed and pulling Caitlyn down beside her. Caitlyn sat, startled.   
  
     "Dear me, it is dark in here! Quatre! Light up the candles!" She ordered the guard at the door. Caitlyn watched as the guard bowed and got to work. Moments later, the room was lit.   
  
     "Goodness! Caitlyn! You're a mess! You simply must get cleaned up! I've had a marvelous trip to the springs to the east of Sank!" Relena smiled. "And I got a letter from Heero waiting for me as soon as I came back!" She looked at Caitlyn for any reaction. If Caitlyn felt curious, she gave no indication. She only looked up to Quatre.   
  
     "Yea?" She asked, nodding to the guard that she had failed to acknowledge earlier. Quatre bowed and nodded as well. "What about?" She asked, knowing that was what Relena wanted her to do.   
  
     "We're getting married!" Relena crowed, standing, pulling Caitlyn up with her, and twirling in a circle. "I want you to be my bridesmaid, Caitlyn!" She insisted. Caitlyn felt the blood drain from her face, and she fought not to show any emotion.   
  
     "I can't Relena, I'm filthy!"   
  
     "Oh, don't worry! We'll have you cleaned up in no time! We don't marry for another three weeks!"   
  
     "Relena, when are you going to let me go?" She asked quietly. Relena stopped her sole celebration, turning to face the smaller girl again.   
  
     "Straight to the point aren't we?" She asked. "You'll be able to return to Aurora two weeks after the marriage when Heero and my marriage has been sealed. Although why you would like to return to that trashy and small kingdom is beyond me." She added, fully intending to hurt the girl.   
  
     Caitlyn bristled in fury. The next second, she had Relena against the wall, the victim gasping in surprise. Quatre rushed forward to restrain her.   
  
     "Don't you dare talk about Aurora like that! Aurora is my home! Any place is better than Sank!" She screamed, struggling weakly against Quatre. Relena regained her breath and straightened, stalking out of the room.   
  
     "Quatre! You are to watch her during the day! Everyday until Heero and I get married!" She ordered over her shoulder. Quatre bowed after her, closing the door. Caitlyn sat down on the bed again, crying into her hands.   
  
     Quatre felt awkward standing in the small room. Now was time for him to act.   
  
     "Princess Caitlyn?" He said quietly. It took the princess a few moments to answer, and she looked up, wiping her tears away.   
  
     "I'm sorry Sir Quatre, I know you would prefer to be outside then here all day in this small cell." She apologized. Quatre shook his head and bowed.   
  
     "It is my honor to serve you Princess Caitlyn! I am assured that I was placed to watch you instead of the other guards." He lowered his voice. "I'm sure Prince Heero too, will be assured."   
  
     Caitlyn looked surprised. "Heero? How do you…but…"   
  
     "I'm not entirely of Sank. I've been working here, but I prefer Quaylight and Aurora much to Sank. This kingdom is filled with people of greed and power. Quaylight and Aurora are both much better, but of course, they have better rulers." He answered. "I'm here to help you Princess. It was a stroke of luck that I was placed to watch you."   
  
     "But, how would I know…?" A flash of hope filled Caitlyn.   
  
     "By this." Quatre reached inside his jacket, and pulled out the crystal tiger. Biting her lip as her eyes filled with tears again, Caitlyn took the tiger from Quatre.   
  
     "Heero…" She murmured. "Thank you Quatre, thank you so much."   
  
  
     Time passed quicker with the presence of Quatre, who left at night to his own chambers to sleep. Quatre quickly explained the situation to Caitlyn, who nodded in relief that Heero wasn't really marrying Relena. Relena, who had answered Heero's request, gave Quatre the disk, which he showed Caitlyn a few times, due to her request.   
  
     Yet, Quatre seemed uneasy, watching as Caitlyn stared at the short video of Heero's reassurance and declaration of love, over and over.   
  
     It was the second night an intruder came in. Caitlyn was sleeping on the small cot, oblivious of her surroundings. Despite being inactive in the small room, she felt exhausted.   
  
     Quietly, the vent above her bed was removed. A figure, dressed in black, dropped down, dangling by his hands from the edges of the vent he came from. With a silent kick of his legs, he threw himself to the side of the bed, onto the ground, so as not to fall on the slumbering princess. He landed silently, glancing around, just in case. He straightened and took out the chain with the ring on it. With one hand he held the chain. The other, he clasped over Caitlyn's mouth. Her eyes flew open in panic, her cries muffled by his hand.   
  
     "Be quiet!" The shadow urged. He dangled the chain above the princess for her to see, and she quieted down. "You have to be quiet. I'm here to help you, Princess Caitlyn." At her nod, the figure slowly removed his hand, handing the necklace to the princess, who clutched it.   
  
     "Who are you?" She asked in a whisper. The figure lowered the cloth mask that covered his lower half of the face.   
  
     "My name is Chang Wufei. I was sent to help you. You can tell from the chain that I am here to help you."   
  
     Caitlyn opted to stay silent about Quatre. "Any other proof?" She asked. Wufei nodded.   
  
     "I have a video from Prince Heero for you." He produced a small object with a small screen. Turning it on, the screen flickered to life, showing the face of Heero. Heero spoke quickly in what Caitlyn recognized to be the coded language she had made up for herself and Heero when they were younger. The phrase told her to take the following contents to be said as the opposite. She easily understood that when Heero said they would give up on fighting Sank, that he meant they were fighting hard to retrieve her.   
  
     "Princess." Wufei bowed.   
  
     "Rise Wufei." She said softly. "Can you play the video again?"   
  
     "I'm afraid not, for the video has been coded to only be able to play twice. Most obviously, Princess Relena has seen the video, and it is destroyed." He removed to disk to reveal a crack right in the center of the disk. Caitlyn sighed.   
  
     "I should have known…you don't want people to see the message, right?"   
  
     Wufei nodded. "Yes. I also understand, that Quatre has been by, with the promise of taking you to Prince Heero."   
  
     Caitlyn looked at him sharply. "How do you know?" She asked.   
  
     "My Princess, you just told me so yourself." He answered. "Do not believe him. Prince Heero would never send a video of undying love to you. Princess Relena would have intercepted the video first. It would have brought your death." He whispered. "Quatre is a liar."   
  
     "How do I know you aren't either?"   
  
     "From the necklace. I know you have a crystal tiger as well. I understand that the ring on the necklace is custom made. A crystal tiger, one can purchase anywhere." He said logically. The truth dawned Caitlyn and she nodded.   
  
     "I trust you Wufei." She whispered.   
  
     "I must go now." He said, walking to stand on her bed. He paused. "Quatre will act soon to bring you away." He said. "I did not mean to say Quatre is a liar." He knelt down by the bed. "We are working together. I need you to trust us both."   
  
     "Will you not tell me the plan?"   
  
     Wufei shook his head. "You will know, in time. It is better this way. Follow Quatre." He jumped onto the bed, and climbed into the vent. Seconds later, the vent was replaced, and Wufei was gone.   
  
     Thinking hard, and knowing she had no better choice than to trust both of her saviors, Caitlyn grasped the necklace and tiger tight in her hands, and fell into a dreamless sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Like I said, a bit off..intricate plan in saving Caitlyn...I think it's getting confusion..but I hope you understand! Basically...Quatre and Wufei are working together...you'll see how and why in the next chapter so KEEP READING and most importantly...review to let me know if I should just change the plot and make it easier!!! ^__^   
  
Wufei: *mutters* baka Saori...*ranting about injustice of being last to be placed into fic...AGAIN..* 


End file.
